I Don't Wanna Live in a World Without You
by DocMcRegals
Summary: AU; After her affair and learning that she was pregnant with Mark Sloan's baby, Addison Montgomery literally dropped off the face of the earth. What happens when she ends up in Seattle nearly 8 years later? How will her exes react to seeing her? Most of all, what happens when Mark meets his daughter for the first time?
1. Strange Beginnings

**Hey peeps!**

**So, I'm at 99 fanfics and, I'm ready to write fanfic number 100. Wow! 100 stories in 2 and a half years? That's crazy; I'm so glad that I decided to start writing fanfics and I'm even more glad that I'm able to share them with you guys. If I could, I'd personally thank each and every one of you for taking the time out to read, review, PM me about fanfics when I'm going to update, prompts you'd like to see me do. It amazes me and it makes me feel humble. I think I said this once before but, I've been writing since about ehh, 11 maybe 12. I'm a pretty shy person and I'm very sensitive about anything that I do. So for me to post my stories on a public site like this, its a big step for me. It's helped me grow, you all have helped me grow, and I thank you all so much for that. So for my 100****th**** fanfic, I'm doing something I haven't done in what feels like a long time: an Addison/Ella story. I think it's highly different than anything I've done with these 2, storyline wise. It's set during season 8 of Grey's...****_but_**** the PP aspect of the show, does ****_not_**** exist! Shocker I know! I hope you all enjoy-oh and before I forget this is a Maddison endgame story!**

**Happy 100****th****fanfiction story to me and to you guys as well; my work is for you!**

**Xx**

* * *

><p>New Haven, CT-2013<p>

"No, no, I completely understand; I would be_ honored_ to be there for Richard's retirement Adele... uh huh, well I can't wait to see you either._ I know, I know,_ it's been_ too_ long; almost 8 years...I know, I should've visited more but, you know the situation I was in so...I'll see you in a couple of days? Uh huh, good; we can't wait to see him either. Okay Adele, talk to you soon, bye"

"_So_, you're going to Seattle?" Addison Montgomery's best friend Savvy said with a smile

"I'm going to Seattle; _but_, not for the reasons you think Sav" Addison said with a sigh as she leaned across the granite counter top

"And what reasoning might that be?" Savvy Smirked

"_You think_, I'm going to see Mark"

"But he is going to_ be_ there; I mean, he_ did_ move there after you moved here" Savvy pointed out

"I moved here once my divorce was final because there was_ no way_ I was moving back to New York_ and,_ Seattle wasn't an option"

"But you could've moved to LA; Naomi's been _begging_ you to come out there for years now"

"You_ know_ how I feel about Los Angeles" Addison said with a sigh

"And yet ironically, you have a daughter who_ loves_ the ocean" Savvy said with a grin

"Was there an actual reason you decided to drop by Sav?" Addison asked, a smile on her face

"So now I have to have a reason to drive-"

"_Drive_? Savvy, you live next door" Addison laughed with a shake of her head

"Mark called me last night"

"_And there it is_" Addison sighed, taking a sip of her green tea

"He told me that you were coming, and that you were taking Ella"

"I am; and she's_ very_ excited to meet him" Addison said

"He's happy too, still a bit bitter about the fact-"

"_It's been 7 years Sav_; he's moved on, he's got 2 kids, a _grand kid_. He's_ dating_ the half sister of my ex husband's intern mistress turned girlfriend turned wife. Plus, he's got a baby with his lesbian best friend..._why is he still mad_?"

"_Because_, all of his family is there in Seattle, except you and Ella"

"I'm _not_ his family"

"Yeah you are; you had his child, that makes you his family Addie"

"...Since when did you become so pro Mark Sloan?"

"I'm not pro Mark Sloan; I'm pro Ella having the real family she deserves"

"Oh come on! Ella_ has_ family"

"_Oh does she_? Name them"

"She's got me, she's got you, Weiss, Bradley, Hannah, she's got a decent relationship with my father, Bizzy actually_ likes_ her, Archer _adores_ her. _Plus_, she even spends time with the Shepherd kids; see, she has a family,_ a pretty big one at that_"

"Okay, so she does have a family; but those are all people you know. What about her dad's family? She has 2 sisters a nephew..."

"Whom she's going to meet when we go to Seattle...Savvy, _why are you doing this_?" Addison groaned

"It's high time you stopped hiding from Derek and Mark Addie"

"I am not _hiding_ from Derek,_ or Mark_" The redhead said firmly

"You know I love you, and you're my best friend, but_ seriously_; it happened. You cheated on Derek, he left you and went and fell in love with another woman. Mark cheated on you after you got pregnant, you divorced Derek moved away from Mark and you've been hold up here in Connecticut ever since, and that's been almost 8 years ago"

"I'm not hiding"

"_Really_? You sold your practice, quit your job at Mount Sinai. _You're not even practicing real medicine anymore_!"

"_Yes I am_! I practice...I just, don't do as many surgeries as I used to; but that's because I've been working closely with the children's hospital on this genetic research project for children with cancer."

"Addie..."

"Sav, I've gotta go pick up Ella from school can we just-"

"_Finish this conversation later_? Addie, we've been finishing this conversation for the last 7 years" Savvy said with a smirk

"_I know, I know_; and you're a great friend for sticking with me through all of my crazy" Addison said with a smile before grabbing her keys and heading towards the door.

"So, when do you guys leave?"

"A couple of days, why?"

"Nothing; I was hoping that you and Ella could have dinner with me Weiss and the kids before you go?" Savvy said with a hopeful smile

"Aww Sav, you know Elle and I would _love_, to have dinner with you Weiss and the kids" Addison said, opening the door

"Alright so, I'll call you later?"

"You mean you'll be patiently watching to see when my car pulls up and then you'll casually make your way over, bringing Hannah over as a distraction for Ella while you continue to interrogate me over a glass of wine?" Addison said with a chuckle

"You know me so well!" Savvy said as she headed back towards her own place while Addison got in her car to pick up Ella.

_Chapter 2 to follow..._


	2. Fate Or Destiny

**I'm so glad you all are enjoying this fanfic so far! It's still in the early stages, so updates may be unbearably slow. Thank you all so much for sticking with me, you're amazing for it! Oh and I noticed an error in chapter 1, it's set during 2012 (season 8 of Grey's), not 2013, my bad.**

**Xx**

* * *

><p>Seattle<p>

"I don't know how I feel about this Torres" Mark Sloan said to his best friend and mother of his child as they sat in the living room of her apartment.

"Mark" Callie said with a sigh, balancing 1 and a half year old Sofia on her lap

"I've never laid eyes on the kid"

"_Girl_, you've never laid eyes on the _girl_" Callie corrected him

"Why's she coming anyway?" Mark wanted to know

"Webber's retirement; plus, Owen talked to her about doing that fetal Separation over in Boise Mark, you know this" Callie reminded him

"It's gonna be awkward, seeing her after all these years"

"You mean Addison or Ella?"

"_Both_; I've never laid eyes on her and she's almost 8"

"Can I ask-"

"If you're about to ask why, don't Torres"

"I'm just-"

"Cliffnotes version: she and I slept together while she was married to Derek. Derek left, we tried being together but...it didn't' work. She came to Seattle, divorced Derek. I didn't hear from her until she called me and said 'you have a daughter'"

"So, you had no clue she was-"

"No, I did; she and I fought about it before she left for Seattle"

"You did?"

"Yeah; I was happy and she...wasn't" Mark said with a sigh

"She wasn't happy about being pregnant, but she kept the baby?" Callie asked, completely confused

"She and Derek had been trying to get pregnant for a while before we slept together; she thought she was once" He said quietly

"But she wasn't?"

"Nope; she called me upset about it and...that's how it started"

"So do you think that's why she kept Ella?" Callie asked

"I thought about that but, she said that wasn't why"

"Then why didn't she?"

"She said, there was something, special about her; that's why she kept her"

"But why no contact with you for 8 years?" Callie wanted to know

"Now that, I don't understand myself" Mark said

Hartford

"Aww, Addie, are you sure you guys have to go?" Savvy asked her best friend as she watched her pack she and Ella's things into the taxi

"You know I have to Sav; it'll only be for a week...surely you won't miss me that much" Addison said with a smirk

"You know I hate all of the other neighbors" the blonde pouted

"There's Gina, you like Gina"

"Correction, I like Gina's husband" Savvy said with a wink

"You'd better not less Weiss hear you say that"

"Let Weiss hear you say what?"The 6 foot for dark haired man said as he approached the two women

"That I'm madly in love with Gina Gilmore's husband" Savvy said playfully to her husband, who simply rolled his eyes

"Nice try Sav; have a great trip Addie, tell Derek I said hey"

"Weiss, you act as though Derek's actually going to talk to me" the redhead said with a smile and a shake of her head as she hugged him

"You can always try; I've never known you not to try Addie" Weiss said softly, just as 7 year old Ella walked down the driveway after saying goodbye to her friends

"Alrighty Miss Ella, don't have too much fun" Weiss said with a smile as he hugged the little girl

"Bye Uncle Weiss"

"Alright my little sweetheart, you keep your mom in check you hear? And make sure she meets some decent man while she's there!" Savvy said, making Ella giggle

"Okay Aunty Sav, I will"

"Promise?"

"Pinky Promise" Ella said, giving the woman a grin, showing off her missing two front teeth before climbing into the taxi with her mother

"You ready for this kid?" Addison asked her daughter with a smile

"Yeah, I guess"

"Ella, are you alright?"

"Yeah; I'm just...what if he doesn't like me?"

"Oh, sweetie, your father loves you, you know this" Addison said reassuringly

"But, he's never seen me"

"Ella, that's because for one, he lives all the way across the country and two, you're too young to fly on your own right now"

"But, why can't he come visit me?" Ella asked

"Because, your father's work keeps him very very busy" Addison explained

"I guess" Ella said with a sigh as the two fell into a comfortable silence for the remainder of the plane ride

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Adele invited her" Derek said to his wife as he fixed his tie<p>

"She was his student Derek" Meredith said as she fixed her hair

"That doesn't matter; that'd be like inviting Burke"

"Actually..."

"Preston Burke is coming?" Derek asked, whipping around to face his wife

"He was invited; but he can't come, some major surgery he's got going on" Meredith said

"Yeah, otherwise Cristina wouldn't have showed up"

"She would've showed up; it just would've been awkward"

"Like it's going to be for me; I haven't seen Addison in almost 8 years"

"Why does it matter Derek? She's moved on, Mark's moved on...you've moved on" Meredith said as she stood behind her husband, her hands traveling down the front of his shirt

"You're right I did move on; moving on from Addison was the best thing I could've ever done. Otherwise, it wouldn't have lead me to you" Derek said, turning to face her, pulling her in for a passionate kiss

xx

"Out of all of the people in the world, Sloan chooses me to pick up his ex and his daughter" Jackson Avery said as he and Lexie Grey stood in the middle of SeaTac airport

"Well, you are on Mark's service" Lexie pointed out

"But, I'm not even on call today! This isn't work related, this is business! Ya know what, I'm getting tired of being his little bitch"

"Mark's a good teacher Jackson, you'll learn a lot from him" Lexie said quietly

"Yeah...hey, you didn't have to be here you know; I know it's gonna be weird, seeing Mark's ex and his kid, seeing as you two-"

"No, Jackson it's fine; Mark and I, we're fine" The Brunette said

"Okay, I don't see her" Jackson said growing more and more annoyed

"He said she had red hair and...okay, I'm pretty sure I spotted her" Lexie said

"How?"

"Red head with a mini Mark Sloan walking straight towards us" Lexie said

"Okay...Sloan's genes, are ridiculously strong; because that kid-"

"Is an exact replica of Mark; God it's scary" Lexie said

"Hi. You must be Dr. Avery and...Dr. Grey I presume? Addison Montgomery and this, is Ella. Honey, can you say hi"

"Hi" The young girl said rather quietly

"Dr. Montgomery, it is an honor to meet you" Jackson said politely

"Its an honor to meet you too Dr. Avery, and you as well Dr. Grey...you wouldn't happen to be-"

"Oh, I'm not Meredith; I'm her sister, well have sister, we have the same father, different mothers and-"

"O-kay Lexie; Dr. Montgomery, let me be the first to welcome you to Seattle, and I hope that your stay is, pleasant" Jackson said as the group headed towards baggage claim

"Well, if it's better than my last trip to Seattle, I'd say that's a plus" Addison said as they heard a clap of thunder

"It's raining" Ella said to her mother

"Good thing we packed our rain boots and umbrella's" Addison said with a smile

"I don't like the rain" Ella pointed out

"Well, you'd better get used to it kid; it rains a lot in Seattle"

xx

"Okay, Mark relax" Callie said

"I can't relax, they'll be here any minute" Mark said

"Avery said they stopped at the hotel to drop off their things and to change since we're all supposed to head to Webber's retirement together so, it could be a while" Callie said, just as there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, I'll get it" Arizona said quickly

"Uh, hi; I'm Addison Montgomery. I'm looking for Mark"

"Ah, yes Addison right this way; I'm Arizona, Callie's wife, and this little cutie pie must be Ella" Arizona said referring to the small blonde as they reached the area where Mark and Callie were

"Mark, you've got company" Arizona said with a smile, watching as the plastic surgeon stood up

"Mark, it's good to see you" Addison said quietly

"Yeah, it's been a while" he muttered, glancing over at the small girl standing next to her.

"Wow, she looks-"

"Like a mini Mark Sloan huh?" Addison said with a smile

"Yeah; hey...Ella" he said quietly

"Hi, daddy"

_Chapter 3 to follow..._


End file.
